lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
New York Undercover
|list_episodes = See below |imdb_id = New York Undercover |tv_com_id = New York Undercover |related = Law & Order franchise }} New York Undercover is an American television police procedural series chronicling the work of the New York Police Department's 4th Precinct. It ran for four seasons on the FOX network from 1994 to 1998. Filmed on location in New York, NYU is a show about a squad of young urban detectives, J.C. Williams, a recently divorced cop trying to be a good father to his son, and Eddie Torres, a young Puerto Rican who struggles with his heritage, who work the streets of New York undercover. Despite all the pain and troubles they go through with their lives, whether it involved their cases or home life, at the end of the day, they relax to the smooth music performed by different artists at Natalie's. In the New York Undercover season three episode "Smack is Back", Dr. Elizabeth Olivet (played by Carolyn McCormick) counseled Detective Nina Moreno. In the New York Undercover season four episode "Mob Street", Dr. Emil Skoda (played by J.K. Simmons) appeared. Cast Main Cast and Characters Crew * Dick Wolf as Creator * Kevin Arkadie as Creator * Dick Wolf as Executive Producer * Don Kurt as Executive Producer * Andre Harrell as Executive Producer * Steven Smith as Executive Producer * Brad Kern as Executive Producer * Peter R. McIntosh as Co-Executive Producer * Arthur W. Forney as Supervising Producer * Kevin Arkadie as Producer * James Mtume as Music Episodes Season 1 New York Undercover season 1 premiered on September 8, 1994 and concluded on May 11, 1995. Malik Yoba plays Detective J.C. Williams, a black man who is trying to put in life back in order again after his divorce from his ex wife, Chantal, played by Fatima Faloye. He is also trying to be a good father to his son, Gregory "G", (George O. Gore II) who is going through the motions of growing up and becoming a teenager. The one thing that he is striving to keep is his relationship with his girlfriend, Sandy Gill. Unfortunately, an arch enemy of J.C.'s ends their time together. Michael DeLorenzo plays Detective Eddie Torres, a young Puerto Rican who takes his job to heart. While working on his cases, he is also dealing with his family troubles and has a tendency to struggle with his heritage. Both Eddie and J. C. work under Lt. Virginia Cooper (Patti D'Arbanville), a white mother and wife who doesn't take any hassle from anyone. She does what she can to look out for her detectives and never puts them on a case they couldn't handle. Season 2 New York Undercover season 2 premiered on August 31, 1995 and concluded on May 9, 1996. A new character has joined the team. Detective Nina Moreno, played by Lauren Velez, is a young Puerto Rican who was introduced as Eddie's new partner due to J. C. being in the hospital because of his close encounter with death. As she struggles to be a good cop, she also tries to earn respect from Eddie. As for J.C., he is recovering from his wounds caused by his enemy who also killed Sandy. J.C. once again finds himself struggling to put his life back together and dealing with the loss of Sandy, and can only relieve his pain by getting back on the streets. For Eddie, he tries to get his friendship back with a distant J.C., he is fighting his feelings for Nina, and helps his father who is dying of AIDS. Season 3 New York Undercover season 3 premiered on August 29, 1996 and concluded on May 15, 1997. A new detective joins the crew, a relationship heads to a new road, and death takes its ugly toll on two of the detectives. Jonathan LaPaglia joins the cast as Detective Tommy MacNamara, an Irish cop with a know-it-all attitude and a distinctive personality, which doesn't go well with the team, especially J.C. Unfortunately, he was only able to shine his talents for a short while due to his murder. Eddie and Nina go through many obstacles in their relationship, especially when Nina is trying to recover from a gun shot wound she got last season. Eddie is determined to make it last and asks Nina to marry him, which she accepts. However, in order to make that happen, Nina must divorce her first husband. Nina is also going through the process of trying to get her daughter, whom she gave up for adoption, back into her life. While dealing with that, for a while she starts to question her future as a cop. While Eddie is learning of these new secrets about Nina, he deals with his father's death (or suicide), and unfortunately meets an untimely death. As for Lt. Cooper, she starts an elicit affair with a captain and goes through a rocky separation from her husband and family. Season 4 New York Undercover season 4 premiered on January 8, 1998 and concluded on February 11, 1999. Two detectives deal with the loss of a friend and a husband, and are assigned to work under a new team. J. C. and Nina are assigned to work under Lt. Malcolm Baker, played by Thomas Mikal Ford, and with their new partners, Detective Alec Stone, played by Josh Hopkins, and Detective Nell Delaney, played by Marisa Ryan. J.C. is coping with Eddie's death and is trying to help his son, "G", grow up to be a man. Nina is trying to survive being a widow and concentrating on being a good detective. As time passes, the two start to form an attraction for each other, which leads to something they both never thought possible. Detective Alec Stone is cocky cop who does what he can to get the job done. Detective Nell Delaney is a tough cop whose smart comments and intelligence keeps her ahead in the game. Finally, we meet Lt. Malcolm Barker, a ferocious cop who knows what he's doing and doesn't let anyone stop him in the actions he makes. de:New York Undercover Category:Shows Category:Other releases Category:Law & Order Universe